Mort
[https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Mort Mort(decai) is a small Mouse lemur from the film Madagascar.] [https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Mort Mort is one of King Julian's 'servants and for some strange reason loves '''Julian's '''feet. No one knows how old Mort is. '''King Julian '''hates Mort and finds him very,very,very annoying and is pushed around a lot by King julian. Mort is very easy to catch because of his small legs and has been in some close calls with the fossa.Mort is so cute, he was put on the cover of the zoo brochure in The Penguin Stays In the Picture.] 'MORT :- He is small with a big brown head. He has two massive yellow eyes. Biography Mort[https://allhailkingjulien.wikia.com/wiki/Mort is a very cute and sort-of-innocent mouse lemur (although ironically he is about 35 years old and 50+ in All Hail King Julien. He is somewhat bothersome toward the other zoo animals. While the character he admires and reveres, King Julien, dislikes him the most, the zoo inhabitants dislike Julien and care more for Mort (although not by much). He loves King Julien's feet which started when he saw King Julien using them to kick some Fossa while saving the lemurs from the fossa. In fact, he loves his feet so much that he can rip down a tree while sleeping for them, as seen in "Two Feet High and Rising." King Julien also hates it when Mort touches his feet. Mort's first major role is in "Two Feet High and Rising." He is protected by a "force field" of ignorance and can't feel pain, but he still hates drowning, as seen in "Assault and Batteries." He laughs hysterically a lot. (In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, while being chased by a shark and laughing at the same time, he says "Why am I laughing?!?") He likes things even if he doesn't know what they are. He says "I like in!". (i.e. In "Tangled in the Web," he says "I like computers!" despite not having a clue as to what a computer is. "I don't have to know to like.") ----] In All Hail King Julien: Exiled, it is revealed that Mort is of a species that is immortal and can suck out the life force of other immortals giving them multiple personalities. This explains Smart Mort. Also, it is revealed that Mort sucked out his grandmother's life force, and she now lives inside his mind. Personality Mort is so cute and popular that he was put on the cover of the zoo brochure in The Penguin Stays In the Picture. His plush toys are a popular sale in the zoo, and he even has a t-shirt design. Visitors to the zoo comment on how adorable he is just as much as they do on Private. In the zoo, Mort still has his negative personality. Not many animals in the zoo know who he is, but all of the main characters do. Like in Madagascar, Mort loves to touch feet, especially King Julien's. His love of King Julien's feet started when King Julien kicked the Foosa away, therefore saving Mort's life. This event happened when King Julien became king. Mort is known as an unlucky character who is often a victim of terrible events, in the end of most of his appearances. Although Mort is both disliked and pushed around by King Julien, he does not seem to be bothered by it. However, he did turn on Julien in Mort Unbound when Kowalski's giant ray granted him super strength and size. He was shrunken down again with an antidote. He didn't want to be himself before, but in the end, he is happy of what size he is. A big reason why Mort likes King Julien is because of his strange addiction for his feet. Because of that, he always volunteers for anything that involves King Julien (ex. In Madly Madagascar Mort volunteered to test the Love potion.) Although King Julien despises him, he actually enjoys Maurice and Mort worshipping him, as he has confessed many times. King Julien has also cried over Mort when he thought he had been trampled to death while giving out diapers for the lemur kingdom to wear. In the game, however, he was seem to be intelligent like King Julien. Smart Mort Smart Mort is Mort's smart figure. He becomes this way when he drinks coffee in which King Julien made from coffee beans he found at Junk Harbor. The lemurs use Smart Mort as a distraction to the jumping rats as a way to get to Karl's lair. Later, when they escape, he was about to be destroyed by Karl as he forces King Julien to kill either him or Karl's poo coffee fields. King Julien uses Karl's laser gun to kill Karl's poo coffee plantations, making Mort stupid again. But it wasn't a long time until Mort used the Multiverse portal to release Morticus Khan and the Mort Horde out and into the lemur kingdom. Timo decides to use Smart Mort to get rid of the Mort Horde. They start by rebuilding the portal in which it was destroyed. That night, they build a giant metal foot that attracts the Mort Horde, following it as it goes inside the portal along with the Mort Horde, other than Mortices Khan who attacks King Julien at the Mort-verse. Just as Morticus Khan was about to kill King Julien, Smart Mort saved him with Clover carrying him. Afterward, Smart Mort decides that all of King Julien's clones, which were released earlier before the Mort Horde attacked, must return to the Multiverse. After Julien's clones left, Smart Mort decides that he has to return back to his stupid self again. Relationships Zora In All Hail King Julien: Exiled, Mort came to the idea to seduce Zora by telling her that he wants to marry her so that he can get the tools and use them to escape. The next day, Mort and Zora come to a fight to the death, which ends in a head kiss from Mort and moves Zora that much that she spares him and returns a kiss. Mort takes the opportunity to take her key while she is sleeping then apologises by calling her "darling". After Koto's death, they share kisses and marry each other. Category:Lemur characters Category:Males Category:Male Lemurs Category:Mouse Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Morts Inside Mort's Head Category:Protagonist Lemurs Category:Mort's Family